IF YOU
by Baby Hun 1220
Summary: [END] Jika itu kau, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika memang itu kenyataanya, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika tidak ada pilihan lain, bolehkah? Lalu, apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi padaku? Warn: FF ini dibuat untuk mengikuti sebuah giveaway di line OA "HunHan Indonesia" please support me, and give me your review
1. Accident

_Title: IF YOU_

 _Cast: -Oh Sehun_

 _-Xi Luhan_

 _-Other cast will appear_

 _Genre: Angst, Fluff, Romantic, etc._

 _Length: Chaptered [1/?]_

 _Warning: Banyak typo bertebaran, menimbulkan efek samping seperti bosan, mual, etc. ini FF GS, inget GS! Bagi yang tidak suka bisa meninggalkan FF ini sesegera mungkin. dan ini merupakan FF untuk mengikuti giveaway ya, please support me and give your review~_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Jika itu kau, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Jika memang itu kenyataanya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Jika tidak ada pilihan lain, bolehkah?_

* * *

 _Seorang gadis tengah berjalan diatas padang rumput hijau, dengan udara sejuk yang menerpa kulit mulusnya. Namun tiba-tiba langkah gadis itu terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah pekikan kencang yang berasal dari dalam hutan._

 _Kemudian gadis itu melangkah masuk kedalam hutan, meninggalkan bunga mawar merah yang dipegangnya sedetik lalu, ia merasa penasaran dengan suara itu, suara pekikan kencang yang sarat akan rasa sakit._

 _Gadis itu terus masuk kedalam hutan, semakin kedalam dan kedalam, karna suara yang ia dengar sekarang hanya suara seperti orang sedang minum dan suara itu semakin jelas terdengar ketika ia semakin melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam hutan. Ia tidak perlu takut tersesat ketika ingin kembali keluar, karena ia sudah memberi tanda pada setiap 10 batang pohon yang ia lewati sebelumnya._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian ia semakin mendengar dengan jelas orang yang sedang minum tersebut. Ia memelankan langkah kaki nya agar tidak terdengar, dan ketika ia menyibak sebuah ranting pohon yang menghalagi pandanganya, persis dihadapanya hanya terbujur tubuh seorang gadis._

 _Namun anehnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa disamping gadis itu. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu telah mati dibunuh, terlihat dari lehernya yang koyak seperti digigit oleh serigala, dan darah segar gadis itu masih menetes dari lehernya yang koyak itu._

 _Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, menahan keterkejutannya, matanya seketika membulat ketika melihat sepasang bola mata besar yang menyala diantara semak- semak. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera berlari menjauh dari tempat tadi, namun ketika sudah melewati lebih dari 10 batang pohon, ia tidak melihat kain merah yang ia sangkutkan pada ranting pohon sebagai petunjuknya keluar dari hutan._

 _Namun ia tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap berlari, berlari dan terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia berhenti untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Setelah beberapa detik ia memutuskan untuk berjalan dan tepat dihadapanya ada ranting pohon yang menghambat langkahnya. Dengan perlahan ia menyibak ranting tersebut, dan..._

 _AAARRGGHHHH!_

 _... tepat dihadapanya menggatung tubuh gadis yang lehernya terkoyak tadi, dan darah gadis itu menetes menuruni kakinya._

 _Gadis itu memekik kencang, kemudian membalik tubuhnya, dan seketika gadis itu jatuh pingsan ketika melihat tubuh seorang pria menggantung diatas pohon yang cukup besar dihadapannya._

...

Hosh.. Hosh..

Luhan tersentak bangun dari mimpinya beberapa detik lalu, mengambil nafas untuk menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Mimpi itu lagi," ucapnya dalam hati, entah mengapa mimpi itu terus muncul dalam tidurnya, sudah satu minggu ia selalu memimpikan hal itu. seorang gadis yang sedang berlari ketakutan didalam hutan.

Luhan melirik jam weker disampingnya, dan matanya membola ketika melihat jarum pendek jam itu berada diantara angka 6 dan 7, dengan secepat kilat Luhan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi, karena tidak mau terlambat pada hari pertamanya bekerja tentunya.

Pukul 7 lewat 15 menit Luhan telah siap dengan balutan kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan celana jeans ketat yang membalut kedua kaki mulusnya. Luhan bercermin sebentar untuk memastikan penampilanya, tentu sebagai seorang gadis ia perlu memperhatikan penampilanya.

Setelahnya Luhan keluar dari rumahnya, dan menuju kedai _Bubbletea_ yang baru saja dibuka dan berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya. 10 menit berjalan kaki, Luhan sudah berdiri didepan kedai tersebut, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kedai tersebut.

"Annyeong haseyo, ahjumma" Luhan memberi salam pada seorang ahjumma yang berdiri didepan meja kasir, dan dibalas dengan senyuman lembut ahjumma tersebut.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah datang?" tanya Luhan pada ahjumma itu sembari meletakan tas yang dibawanya pada kursi didalam kedai itu.

"Ah, dia bilang dia akan ambil cuti untuk 3 hari kedepan" jawab Ahjumma itu, dan Luhan hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mengganti bajumu, Lu. Kedai akan buka 10 menit lagi," ujar Ahjumma itu mengingatkan Luhan, dan hanya ditanggapi oleh cengiran dari Luhan.

"Arraseo, aku akan mengganti baju dulu ahjumma," Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan yang disediakan untuk karyawan yang ingin mengganti baju dan menyimpan barangnya.

Ya, Luhan bekerja dikedai itu. Ia tidak perlu bekerja di perusahaan besar karena kebutuhanya tidak banyak. Appa dan Eomma nya sudah meninggal sejak ia berumur 15 tahun, dan ia merupakan anak tunggal.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Luhan segera keluar dan sedikit merapikan meja dan kursi untuk pelanggan didalam kedai tersebut.

 _Brmmmm.. Ckitt.._

Luhan segera berdiri disamping meja untuk memesan ketika mendengar suara mobil terparkir didepan kedai tersebut. Dan ketika lonceng diatas pintu itu berbunyi yang menandakan ada seseorang yang datang, Luhan segera menyambut mereka,

"Selamat datang, silahkan memesan" sambil menundukan kepalanya, Luhan menyambut mereka.

"Aku ingin _Coffee expresso_ 1 dan _Chocolate cake_ 1" ujar seorang namja yang baru saja masuk tadi, dan kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi dekat jendela.

"A.. Ah, ne, tunggu sebentar" Luhan segera membuat catatan pesanan dan memberikan nya pada Kyungsoo yang merupakan seorang barista dikedai tersebut. Dan dengan secepat mungkin Kyungsoo membuat pesanan namja tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, Luhan mengantarkan pesanan namja itu, namun dewi fortuna sedang tidak berada dipihaknya saat ini, saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dengan tidak elitnya, Luhan menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri yang terlepas, dan kemudian dengan tidak sengaja melempar nampan yang ia bawa yang berisi pesanan namja itu hingga tumpah mengenai baju dan celana namja itu.

Luhan jatuh tersungkur, dan segera mendongakan kepalanya, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah tatapan membunuh dari namja itu, Luhan segera bangkit dan mengambil sebuah kain, kemudian menghampiri namja itu dan mencoba menghapus noda kopi dicelana namja itu, namun tanpa Luhan sadari, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh daerah selatan namja itu

Namja itu menggeram tertahan ketika merasakan sensasi tersebut, namun ia segera sadar dan menyuruh Luhan untuk berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" bentak namja itu pada Luhan, dan Luhan hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" Luhan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali pada namja yang berada dihadapanya.

"Ahjumma Han, sudah berapa lama ia bekerja disini?" tanya namja itu pada ahjumma yang berada dibalik meja kasir.

"Ah, dia baru bekerja disini hari ini" ahjumma Han terlihat sedikit kaget, dan menjawab pertanyaan namja itu secara spontan.

"Hah, baru pertama kali bekerja sudah membuat kekacauan seperti ini, apalagi besok?" namja itu melipat tanganya didepan dada dengan angkuh. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan namja tersebut hanya menundukan kepalanya dan mengucapkan maaf.

 _Kring.._

Pintu kedai terbuka dan memunculkan seorang lagi namja, yang merupakan pemilik kedai tersebut, "Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya berantakan seperti ini?"

"Tanyakan saja pada gadis bohoh itu, Kai" ujar namja itu yang ternyata merupakan teman atasan Luhan.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi dan mengenainya" Luhan menjelaskan kejadian tadi secara singkat, kemudian menatap atasannya.

"Ya tuhan, kau bodoh sekali, Lu," Kai mengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak terasa sakit

"Pecat saja dia, Kai" ujar namja itu, dengan tatapan tajam nya dan aura marah menguar dari namja itu.

Luhan membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar kata pecat dari namja dihadapanya saat ini. Sungguh, Luhan tidak sengaja dan ia harus dipecat karena ini? Konyol.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan pecat aku, aku.. aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi jangan pecat aku" ujar Luhan,

"Kau.. apa? Kau mau melakukan apapun?" ujar namja itu mengulangi ucapan Luhan.

"Ne, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk anda, tapi kumohon, jangan pecat aku"

"Kau punya nyali besar mengatakan itu, gadis bodoh!" namja itu tersenyum sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan ucapanya, " Baiklah, kau tidak akan dipecat, dan sebagai gantinya kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku perintahkan selama yang aku mau, jika kau tidak mau, bersiaplah untuk membereskan barang-barangmu" kemudian namja itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kedai,

"Ah, dan jangan lupa setelah kedai ini tutup, segera datang ke apartemenku" ujar namja itu sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kedai, kemudian menaiki mobilnya dan menghilang begitu saja. kan

"Kau dengar apa yang dia bilang? Lakukan lah, dan bereskan kekacauan ini sebelum aku benar-benar memecatmu" ujar Kai kemudian meninggakan Luhan yang kini baru bisa bernafas lega.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

Haloha, maafkan jika FF ini absurd dan segala macamnya ya, apalagi ada typo dimana-mana mohon dimaklumi author amatiran ini.

FF ini merupakan FF untuk mengikuti sebuah _giveaway_ yang diadakan oleh OA HunHan Indonesia di line. Please support me, and wait for the next chapter ya~~

Oke, sekian dulu basa-basinya, sampai jumpa di chap depan ya, semoga tidak membosankan,

Last,

REVIEW Juseyo..


	2. Rendezvous

_Title: IF YOU_

 _Cast: -Oh Sehun_

 _-Xi Luhan_

 _-Other cast will appear_

 _Genre: Angst, Fluff, Romantic, etc._

 _Length: Chaptered [2/?]_

 _Warning: Banyak typo bertebaran, menimbulkan efek samping seperti bosan, mual, etc. Ini FF GS, inget GS! Bagi yak tidak suka bisa meninggalkan FF ini sesegera mungkin. Dan ini merupakan FF untuk mengikuti giveaway ya, please support me and give your review~_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _-Previous-_

" _Kau punya nyali besar mengatakan itu, gadis bodoh!" namja itu tersenyum sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan ucapanya, " Baiklah, kau tidak akan dipecat, dan sebagai gantinya kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku perintahkan selama yang aku mau, jika kau tidak mau, bersiaplah untuk membereskan barang-barangmu" kemudian namja itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kedai,_

" _Ah, dan jangan lupa setelah kedai ini tutup, segera datang ke apartemenku" ujar namja itu sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kedai, kemudian menaiki mobilnya dan menghilang begitu saja._

" _Kau dengar apa yang dia bilang? Lakukan lah, dan bereskan kekacauan ini sebelum aku benar-benar memecatmu" ujar Kai kemudian meninggakan Luhan yang kini baru bisa bernafas lega._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Jika itu kau, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Jika memang itu kenyataanya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Jika tidak ada pilihan lain, bolehkah?_

* * *

 _~Rendezvous~_

Tepat pukul 7 malam, Luhan keluar dari kedai, menutup dan mengunci pintu kedai.

Kemudian Luhan berjalan menyusuri malam, ia merutuki Baekhyun yang cuti selama 3 hari. Itu artinya, ia harus berjalan sendirian pulang kerumah.

"Pantas tadi pagi aku tak melihatnya," umpat Luhan.

Letak rumah Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya berbeda 3 rumah, mulai hari ini harusnya Luhan berangkat bersama Baekhyun.

"Uhhh, aku kesal!" dengan sengaja Luhan menendang kaleng minuman yang berada didepan kakinya dengan sembarang, dan tanpa sadar kaleng tersebut mengenai kepala seseorang, dan

"Arrgh" orang itu mengerang, merasakan sebuah kaleng mencium kepalanya barusan,

Luhan dengan refleks Luhan menghampiri orang yang sedang mengaduh tersebut.

"Hei, kau tak apa? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" ujar Luhan, orang tersebut mendongakan kepalanya, sehingga kedua mata mereka bertemu,

"Kau?" teriak mereka bersamaan, tapi tentu saja suara cempreng nan indah milik Luhan lah yang paling jelas terdengar.

"Sedang apa kau berada didepan rumahku?" Luhan membuka suara,

"Kau galak sekali? Apa kau sedang datang bulan, huh?" Baekhyun menyenggol pundak Luhan yang berada disampingnya

Saat ini mereka sudah berada didalam rumah Luhan. Ya, ternyata orang itu adalah Baekhyun, tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri.

"Jika kau hanya ingin bercanda, pulanglah, aku lelah Byun. Aku ingin istirahat" Luhan bersiap untuk bangkit dari duduknya, sebelum tangan Baekhyun menariknya untuk duduk kembali.

"Hei, Lu, tenanglah, kau galak sekali hari ini. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu, aku tidak memberi tahumu kalau aku cuti 3 hari-"

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau harusnya ada di Busan?" tanya Luhan sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, baru bertanya, bodoh!" Baekhyun menjitak pelan kepala Luhan, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Iya aku dengar, lalu kenapa kau cuti?" jawab Luhan malas.

"Kenapa aku cuti? Aku hanya ingin istirahat~ ah, harusnya aku mengambil cuti seminggu, jadi aku bisa tidur sepuasnya dirumah, haha" Baekhyun tertawa senang, memikirkan selama 3 hari ia tidak perlu bekerja, senangnya~

Dan sebuah jitakan manis yang penuh kasih sayang mendarat dipucuk kepala Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menghentikan tawanya.

"Bodoh! Kalau begitu nanti gaji mu pasti dipotong," ucap Luhan sembari merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuknya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku hanya perlu memberikan surat sakit dari dokter, dan memberikannya kepada si hitam Jongin itu.

"Ya ya, terserah padamu saja, aku lelah, aku ingin tidur," dan saat beberapa detik Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia merasa ada yang bergetar,

"Hei Lu, ponselmu getar, ada pesan masuk" ujar Baekhyun

"Bacakan isi pesannya, Baek" ucap Luhan masih memejamkan matanya.

 _From: 0XXX XXXX XXXX_

 _To: Luhan_

 _ **Kau lupa? Kalau harus keapartemenku sekarang?**_

Baekhyun membacakan isi pesan itu pada Luhan, dan seketika tubuh Luhan bangun dengan segera. Ia menyambar tas dan ponsel yang dipegang Baekhyun, lalu pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan kebingunganya.

"Mati aku!" ujar Luhan, ia masih berlari untuk segera sampai di halte bus, jika ia sampai tepat waktu, ia masih bisa menaiki bus terakhir malam ini.

 _Hosh.. Hoshh..._

Luhan melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya, "masih ada waktu lima menit untuk bus terakhir tiba disini," pikirnya, saat sudah sampai di bus lima menit sebelum bus terakhir datang.

Namun hingga 20 menit kemudian, tak ada bus yang berhenti.

Sekali lagi Luhan melirik pergelangan tangannya, dan mendapati bahwa sekarang sudah pukul setengah 9 malam.

Luhan mendengus sebal, dengan terpaksa ia harus berlari untuk segera sampai di apartemen namja yang tadi pagi ia kotori bajunya. Ia tidak tahu nama namja itu dan tidak berniat untuk tahu. Asal ia tidak dipecat, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk namja itu.

Yah, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Luhan. Luhan tidak memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi jika ia akan selalu menuruti perintah namja yang ditemuinya tadi pagi.

Dan untuk sekarang ini, hanya sampai diapartemen namja itu dengan segera yang ada dipikiran Luhan.

Setelah berlari sangat jauh, akhirnya Luhan sampai didepan gedung bertingkat 20 yang ada dihadapanya. Karna Luhan tidak tahu kamar nomor berapa yang ditempati namja itu, akhirnya Luhan menghampiri resepsionis disana.

Namun Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan kepada resepsionis itu tentang ciri-ciri namja yang ditemuinya tadi pagi itu, karena jelas Luhan tidak mengetahui nama namja itu, bahkan ia tahu alamat apartemen nya dari Ahjumma Han.

Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, Luhan dengan terpaksa menghampiri meja resepsionis tersebut,

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya resepsionis itu dengan ramah.

"Ehm, begini, aku ingin mencari seseorang disini, dia tinggal diapartemen ini, tapi aku tidak tahu ia tinggal dikamar berapa," ujar Luhan

"Bisa beritahu kami siapa namanya? Kami akan bantu mencari lewat komputer" jawab resepsionis itu dengan sangat sopan dan ramah.

"Ehm, begini, aku lupa namanya karena kami baru saling mengenal hari ini, tapi aku ingat ciri-ciri nya. Jadi kalian bisa membantuku dengan ingatan kalian" ujar Luhan mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Maaf, nona. Tapi itu sangat sulit, mengingat banyak orang yang tinggal disini, dan mereka mempunyai wajah yang hampir mirip satu sama lain" ujar resepsionis tersebut

"Kalau begitu, dimana manager kalian? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya saja, berbicara dengan kalian tidak akan bisa membantuku" ujar Luhan ketus, kemudian berpura-pura berjalan meninggalkan meja resepsionis tersebut,

"Maaf, nona. Bisa anda jelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang anda cari? Kami akan membantu sebisa kami" ujar resepsionis tersebut, Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan sang resepsionis, kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan kembali menghampiri meja resepsionis tersebut.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan, pertama dia itu namja, rambutnya pirang blonde, atau semacam itulah wana rambutnya, kemudiaan dia pakai kemeja putih yang ada noda _expresso_ dibaju dan celananya. Dan satu lagi, wajahnya seperti orang sombong dan angkuh. Jadi, apa kalian tahu dia siapa?" tanya Luhan setelah cukup menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, dan menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Namun kedua resepsionis yang ada dihadapanya hanya diam membeku, seperti orang yang habis melihat hantu, " Hei, kalian kenapa? Kalian kenal tidak?" ujar Luhan, kemudian melambaikan tangan didepan kedua wajah sang resepsionis.

Dan seketika sang resepsionis mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Luhan kembali, "Jika yang anda maksud adalah Tuan Oh, dia ada dibelakang anda sekarang" ujar resepsionis tersebut.

Dengan segera, Luhan membalikan tubuhya, dan

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH"

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

Haloha, aku kembali dengan chapter 2~~ gimana? Ancur ya? Ga sesuai dengan prediksi kalian? Hahaha, maaf ya, justru aku membuat cerita ini berbeda dengan yang kalian perkirakan, hehe :v *tendang authornya

Oh ya, aku nggak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu, tapi makasih banget yang sudah berkenan memberikan review^^

Last,

REVIEW Juseyo..


	3. Rendezvous - 1

_Title: IF YOU_

 _Cast: -Oh Sehun_

 _-Xi Luhan_

 _-Other cast will appear_

 _Genre: Angst, Fluff, Romance, Mystery, etc_

 _Length: Chaptered [3/?]_

 _Warning: Banyak typo bertebaran, menimbulkan efek samping seperti bosan, mual, etc. Ini FF GS, inget GS! Bagi yang tidak suka bisa meninggalkan FF ini sesegera mungkin. Dan ini merupakan FF untuk mengikuti giveaway ya, please support me and give your review~_

 _._

 _._

* * *

-Previous-

" _Baiklah, akan kujelaskan, pertama dia itu namja, rambutnya pirang blonde, atau semacam itulah wana rambutnya, kemudiaan dia pakai kemeja putih yang ada noda expresso dibaju dan celananya. Dan satu lagi, wajahnya seperti orang sombong dan angkuh. Jadi, apa kalian tahu dia siapa?" tanya Luhan setelah cukup menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, dan menampilkan senyum manisnya._

 _Namun kedua resepsionis yang ada dihadapanya hanya diam membeku, seperti orang yang habis melihat hantu, " Hei, kalian kenapa? Kalian kenal tidak?" ujar Luhan, kemudian melambaikan tangan didepan kedua wajah sang resepsionis._

 _Dan seketika sang resepsionis mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Luhan kembali, "Jika yang anda maksud adalah Tuan Oh, dia ada dibelakang anda sekarang" ujar resepsionis tersebut._

 _Dengan segera, Luhan membalikan tubuhya, dan_

" _AAAAAAAAAHHHH"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Jika itu kau, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Jika memang itu kenyataanya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Jika tidak ada pilihan lain, bolehkah?_

 _~Rendezvous 1~_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH"

Luhan berteriak kaget ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati namja itu berada dibelakangnya.

Dengan gaya angkuhnya, melipat kedua tangan didada dan mata yang menyorot tajam menatap Luhan.

"A.. Apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku?"

Tanya Luhan berusaha agar tidak gugup. Bagaimana Luhan tidak gugup saat dipandangi seperti itu?

Dan Luhan mengakuinya, bahwa namja ini tampan. Wajahnya yang tampan, warna rambut pirang, dan juga jangan lupakan rahangnya yang tegas, menambah kharisma yang dimilikinya.

"Menunggumu selesai bicara hal yang tidak berguna"

Jawab namja itu dingin, tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Tak berguna? Aku bahkan berpikir keras bagaimana cara untuk tahu dimana kau tinggal" umpat Luhan,

"Upgrade dulu otakmu baru berpikir. Kau bisa meminta alamat ku dengan jelas pada kkamjong, hal yang mudah. Kenapa kau harus repot dengan otak bodohmu itu?"

Ujar namja itu lagi, membuat Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya dikatai bodoh.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?" tanya Luhan, "aku bahkan harus berlari untuk sampai sini, dasar namja menyebalkan,"

Oh, yang barusan adalah umpatan Luhan dalam hati, jadi namja didepannya itu tidak akan mendengar umpatan Luhan untuknya lagi.

" _Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau mengumpat? Gadis idiot"_ ujar namja itu dalam hatinya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Sekarang, ikuti aku"

Perintah namja itu pada Luhan, dan kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, diikuti oleh Luhan.

Mereka menggunakan _lift_ untuk menuju tempat yang namja itu tuju _,_ dan saat didalam _lift_ Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya,

"Hei, siapa nama mu? Kita bahkan belum berkenalan.."

"Sehun"

"Ah? Ne, namaku Luhan, Xi Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku terserah padamu"

Ujar Luhan kemudian tersenyum canggung, yang tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun melihat senyum itu melalui dinding lift yang buram, namun masih terlihat.

Sehun tersenyum sebentar, tapi kemudian senyum itu hilang saat pintu lift terbuka. Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya, hingga tiba didepan sebuah kamar nomor 520.

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar tersebut diikuti oleh Luhan, setelah berada didalam Luhan dibuat takjub dengan dekorasi vintage dan barang – barang antik yang diletakkan diatas meja dekat ruang tamu.

Tapi kemudian Luhan menyadari apa maksud Sehun menyuruhnya kesini, setelah melihat keadaan apartemen Sehun yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Bersihkan apartemen ini, aku tidak mau melihat ada debu yang tertinggal"

Ujar Sehun santai sembari berjalan kearah kamarnya yang berada disisi paling ujung.

Dugaan Luhan tepat!

Luhan membelalakan matanya tak percaya, belum sempat Luhan menyuarakan protesnya, Sehun kembali bersuara,

"Aku tidak menerima protes apapun, dan satu lagi, jangan menyentuh barang yang ada diatas meja itu, jika ada barang yang tergeser 1 senti saja, kau tau akibatnya"

Sehun menunjuk meja yang berada dipojok dinding ruang tamu yang berisi barang-barang antik milik Sehun yang sempat dilihatnya tadi.

..

..

Setelah selesai membersihkan apartemen Sehun yang hancur berantakan tadi, kini Luhan sedang duduk bersender diatas sofa milik Sehun.

Sejak sejam lalu, Sehun belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Luhan menatap pintu kamar Sehun lama.

Hingga akhirnya Luhan tertidur disofa yang ia duduki tadi. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, Sehun keluar dengan wajah pucat pasi,

"Lapar.. Aku lapar" Sehun berjalan dengan pelan dengan berpegangan dengan tembok untuk menuju dapur.

Sehun membuka semua lemari yang ada didapur, mencari makanan yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Kemudian membuka lemari pendingin dan hanya menemukan sebotol air bewarna merah.

Sehun terburu – buru membuka botol tersebut, hingga tanpa sengaja Sehun menjatuhkan botol yang dipegangnya, membuat isi nya tumpah hampir separuhnya.

Luhan terbangun ketika mendengar suara ada yang jatuh, dengan segera Luhan bangkit menuju asal suara,

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?"

Ujar Luhan panik ketika melihat botol yang isinya tumpah dan juga Sehun yang sedang terduduk lemas.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun memapah nya untuk bangun dan mendudukan Sehun diatas sofa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan,

"Aku la.. par" Jawab Sehun, masih dalam keadaan lemas.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu"

Grep!

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang hendak berdiri menuju dapur,

"Tidak perlu, bawakan saja aku botol tadi, cepat" ujar Sehun memberi perintah.

"Kau tidak akan kenyang jika hanya minum sirup, kau diam saja disini, aku akan membuatkan bubur"

Ujar Luhan masih bersikeras.

"KAU YANG DIAM! AKU MENYURUHMU MENGAMBIL BOTOL ITU, BUKAN MEMBUATKAN BUBUR!" Bentak Sehun.

"Tak perlu membentakku, tuan Oh Sehun. Kalau kau tidak mau, ambil sendiri botol itu, aku mau pulang" Luhan bangkit, menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar apartemen sebelum suara Sehun menginterupsinya.

"Kalau kau keluar dari apartemen ini, berarti kau juga harus keluar dari kedai itu" ujar Sehun dengan sisa – sisa tenaganya, "Kau boleh keluar dari sini atas persetujuanku, nona Xi Luhan-ssi"

"Sial," Luhan membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Sehun dengan raut tak suka. "Sedang sakit saja, masih bisa mengancamku" umpat Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan hanya tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun bisa membaca pikiran nya. Jika Luhan menyadarinya, sudah dipastikan tidak akan ada lagi umpatan yang keluar dari mulut manis yeoja itu.

"Cepat ambilkan botol itu," perintah Sehun, mau tak mau Luhan berjalan menuju dapur dengan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya.

"Kau bisa menghancurkan lantai apartemenku, jika cara jalan mu seperti itu" ujar Sehun membuat Luhan memelankan langkah kakinya.

Luhan meletakkan botol itu dihadapan Sehun dengan sedikit membanting mungkin? Membuat Sehun tertawa dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa yeoja berumur 24 tahun merajuk dengan wajah dan tingkah laku seperti anak kecil?

"Ini sudah larut, kau boleh pulang" Luhan semakin kesal setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

Luhan pikir karena sudah larut, ia akan disuruh menginap disini, setidaknya tidur disofa Luhan tidak keberatan.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku menginap?" tanya Luhan dengan hati – hati.

"Menginap? untuk apa? Rumah mu dekat dari sini, untuk apa menginap?" Sehun sedikit tertawa, karena tubuhnya masih lemas. Ia harus menunggu Luhan pulang baru bisa meminum air dari botol itu.

"Dekat? Aku harus berlari 30 menit untuk sampai disini, kalau berjalan kaki mungkin 45 menit, ini sudah malam, tidak akan ada bus lagi malam ini" ujar Luhan dengan muka yang cemberut.

"Kau bodoh? Kau hanya perlu berjalan10 menit dari sini untuk sampai rumahmu"

Luhan berpikir sebentar, kemudian dengan tiba – tiba Luhan membuka tirai jendela, dan benar saja dugaanya.

Luhan melewati jalan memutar yang cukup jauh, padahal jika ia tidak melewati halte, ia hanya perlu melewati jalan besar setelah keluar dari jalan kecil rumahnya.

Luhan merutuki diri nya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh, "Arraseo, aku pulang" ujar Luhan kemudian keluar dari apartemen Sehun dengan langkah gontai.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam sejenak, setelah dirasa Luhan benar – benar pergi, Sehun dengan segera meraih botol yang ada dihadapannya dan meneguk habis minuman nya.

..

..

..

 _Pyororong~ The phone rang~ 5,6,7,8 Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! If you won't pick up the phone, I would'nt forgive you! zoockzoockzoockzoock! zoockzoockzoockzoock! Pyororong~ Pyororong~ Why not answer?_

Ringtone ponsel Luhan terus berbunyi, namun sang pemilk masih enggan membuka selimut tebal yang masih menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya

"Eunghh.." hanya suara lenguhan yang terus keluar dari bibir plum yeoja itu.

Sekali lagi, suara ringtone ponsel nya berbunyi lagi, kali ini Luhan -sang pemilik ponsel membuka matanya sedikit dan meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan dimeja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Yeob..."

"Yak! Luhan! Kau ada dimana, hah? Ini sudah jam berapa? Kedai bahkan sudah dibuka, dan kau belum menampakkan batang hidungmu, huh?"

Luhan menjauhkan ponsel nya dari telinganya, menyelamatkan telinganya tentu saja, setelah mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang beruntun, bahkan Luhan belum menyelesaikan ucapan nya tadi.

"Aku masih dirumah, Baek. Dan tolong kecilkan volume suara mu itu, aku bisa tuli mendengar suara mu yang melengking itu"

Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal diujung telepon, tapi bukan Baekhyun nama nya jika ia langsung menghentikan ocehanya.

"Apa katamu? Masih dirumah? Kau gila? Sebaiknya kau bergegas kesini sebelum kau benar – benar dipecat, Lu" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Bukankah Jongin sedang pergi ke jepang hari ini? Jadi dia tidak akan tahu kalau aku telat hari ini" ujar Luhan yang masih tidak mengerti ucapan Baekhyun.

"Otakmu tertinggal di mimpimu ya? Jongin memang sedang tidak ada disini, tapi kau tau disini ada siapa?"

"Memangnya siapa? Kenapa kau terdengar panik sekali"

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, "Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku punya teman sebodoh dirimu, Lu. Disini ada Sehun!" ujar Baekhyun

"Oh, hanya Sehun, kenapa harus pan.. MWO?! Sehun? Oh Sehun maksudmu?" tanya Luhan, mata nya membola ketika menyadari orang yang sedang menunggunya saat ini.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?" Baekhyun mendengus.

"Mati aku!" Luhan menepuk jidatnya, "Baek, katakan padanya aku akan sampai dalam 30 menit, ah, ani, 15 menit, aku akan tutup telepon nya" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, dari seberang telepon hanya tertinggal suara sambungan telepon terputus.

"Astaga anak itu benar – benar"

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Luhan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan bersiap. Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang berusaha agar jantungnya tidak berdebar berlebihan.

Baekhyun mencoba mentralkan nafasnya sebelum akhirnya menyapa Sehun,

" H.. Hai Sehun-ssi" Sehun menoleh sebentar, mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Mana Luhan?" tanya Sehun

"Dia akan sampai disini 15 menit lagi, jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi"

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam kemudian menyesap kopi yang sudah dipesannya tadi, sedangkan Baekhyun yang merasa tak direspon segera kembali mendekati Kyungsoo.

..

15 menit kemudian Luhan belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, dan Sehun hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya.

Baru dimenit 20 Luhan sampai dengan nafas yang terengah – engah. Tanpa mencari, Luhan sudah bisa melihat Sehun dengan pandangan keluar jendela dan wajah datarnya. Luhan menetralkan nafasnya sebelum menghampiri Sehun,

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana?" mendengar ucapan Sehun, Luhan segera menghampiri Sehun dan duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"A.. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun memberikan sebuah map yang berisi beberapa kertas, dan Luhan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Itu tentang kesepakatan antara kau dan aku, aku tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun, jika kau tidak setuju, bersiaplah untuk dipecat" ujar Sehun sedikit sarkastik, kemudian meninggalkan Luhan dengan kebingunganya.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Luhan mulai membaca kesepakatan yang dibuat Sehun, dan saat membaca kalimat pertama, Luhan hanya bisa membelalakan mata nya tak percaya,

 _Kesepakatan antara Oh Sehun dengan Xi Luhan:_

 _Xi Luhan diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama Oh Sehun diapartemennya._

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Hai~~ Gimana? Udah cukup panjang belum? Banyak yang bilang chap kemaren terlalu pendek kan? Jadi ini dipanjangin, semoga tidak membosankan ya^^_

 _Oh ya, FF ini dipost setiap hari sabtu atau minggu, tergantung waktu nya ya. Makasih yang sudah mau review^^_

Last,

REVIEW Juseyo..


	4. Rendezvous - 2

_Title: IF YOU_

 _Cast: -Oh Sehun_

 _-Xi Luhan_

 _-Other cast will appear_

 _Genre: Angst, Fluff, Romance, Mystery, etc_

 _Length: Chaptered_ [ _4_ /?]

 _Warning: Banyak typo bertebaran, menimbulkan efek samping seperti bosan, mual, etc. Ini FF GS, inget GS! Bagi yang tidak suka bisa meninggalkan FF ini sesegera mungkin. Dan ini merupakan FF untuk mengikuti giveaway ya, please support me and give your review~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _-PREVIOUS-_

 _15 menit kemudian Luhan belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, dan Sehun hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya._

 _Baru dimenit 20 Luhan sampai dengan nafas yang terengah – engah. Tanpa mencari, Luhan sudah bisa melihat Sehun dengan pandangan keluar jendela dan wajah datarnya. Luhan menetralkan nafasnya sebelum menghampiri Sehun,_

" _Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana?" mendengar ucapan Sehun, Luhan segera menghampiri Sehun dan duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Sehun._

" _A.. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan._

 _Sehun memberikan sebuah map yang berisi beberapa kertas, dan Luhan hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung._

" _Itu tentang kesepakatan antara kau dan aku, aku tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun, jika kau tidak setuju, bersiaplah untuk dipecat" ujar Sehun sedikit sarkastik, kemudian meninggalkan Luhan dengan kebingunganya._

 _Setelah kepergian Sehun, Luhan mulai membaca kesepakatan yang dibuat Sehun, dan saat membaca kalimat pertama, Luhan hanya bisa membelalakan mata nya tak percaya,_

 _Kesepakatan antara Oh Sehun dengan Xi Luhan:_

 _Xi Luhan diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama Oh Sehun diapartemennya._

Previous End-

* * *

Luhan sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya, ketika ia melihat beberapa orang sedang berdiri didepan rumahnya dan memasang sebuah papan yang Luhan tidak tahu bertuliskan apa, ketika Luhan membaca tulisan tersebut matanya membelalak dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Yak! Ahjussi, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Luhan mendorong salah satu pria bertubuh besar yang memasang papan tadi.

Air mata Luhan lolos membasahi pipinya ketika membaca tulisan di papan tersebut.

"Kami membeli rumah ini atas nama Oh Sehun! Jadi anda tidak berhak untuk tinggal dirumah ini lagi, kami permisi"

Luhan membelalak tak percaya, setelah orang – orang itu pergi Luhan hanya mampu menangis. Luhan merasa seluruh persendiannya lumpuh hingga kakinya tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri dan akhirnya Luhan jatuh terduduk.

Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba setelah pulang terkejut mendapati Luhan jatuh terduduk dengan wajah yang basah dengan air mata,

"Astaga, Lu. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk Luhan, mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang terlihat sangat kacau.

...

...

...

"Jadi? Apa yang terjadi dengan rumahmu, Lu? Kenapa papan itu terpasang dirumah mu? Siapa yang melakukannya? Bisa – bisa nya ada orang sekejam itu didunia ini, hahh"

Baekhyun terus melayangkan pertanyaan pada Luhan ketika Baekhyun berhasil menenangkan Luhan dari tangisannya dan membawa nya kerumah Baekhyun.

"Sehun"

Luhan hanya mengucapkan nama Sehun untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Baekhyun yang ia lontarkan beberapa detik lalu.

"Ne?" Baekhyun tidak percaya apa yang Luhan ucapkan sedetik lalu,

"Rumahku di beli oleh orang yang bernama Oh Sehun" ucap Luhan dengan tangan memegang gelas berisi teh hangat namun pandangan nya terlihat kosong.

Baekhyun menjadi merasa sedih ketika melihat sahabat tercinta nya harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Gwaenchana,Lu" Baekhyun mengusap pelan punggung Luhan,

"Ani. Aku harus mendapatkan kembali rumahku!" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar menuju rumah Sehun.

...

...

...

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Keluar kau!"

Luhan mengetuk pintu apartemen Sehun dengan kasar, Sehun yang merasa terganggu akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut.

"Wae?"

Sehun dengan wajah dinginnya keluar dan menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, membeli rumah orang lain dengan mudah tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang itu!" Luhan berteriak didepan wajah Sehun, namun dibalas dengan tatapan dingin nya.

"Lalu?" Sehun melipat tangannya didepan dada kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya didaun pintu apartemennya.

"Aku ingin kau mengembalikan rumah ku. Aku tidak butuh uang mu!" ucap Luhan dengan nafas yang menderu akibat meluapkan emosinya sedetik lalu.

"Aku menolak" ujar Sehun santai kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Namun sebelum apartemen itu tertutup Luhan menahan pintu itu agar tidak tertutup dengan menyelipkan sebelah kaki nya diantara pintu itu.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Hiks kau tidak memikirkan perasaan orang hiks lain, rumah itu hiks sangat berharga hikss untukku hikss"

Luhan menangis, menumpahkan air mata dan emosi nya yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Dan Sehun hanya diam berdiri menatap Luhan yang sedang menangis.

 _..._

 _..._

" _Eomma! Appa! Palliwa!"_

 _Seorang gadis kecil berteriak memanggil kedua orang tua nya sambil berlari riang menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir didepan rumah mereka._

" _Hati – hati Lu, kau bisa jatuh"_

 _Sang eomma menyuarakan kekhawatirannya dengan memperingati anak perempuannya satu-satunya._

" _Gwaenchana eomma, Lulu tidak akan jatuh"_

 _Gadis kecil bernama Lulu itu tersenyum kemudian duduk dipangkuan sang eomma ketika mereka sudah berada didalam mobil._

 _Mereka akan pergi ke Seoul hari ini menikmati waktu liburan mereka, dengan mengajak si gadis kecil berjalan – jalan. Malam semakin larut ketika mereka hampir tiba di seoul. Perjalanan dari Busan menuju Seoul memakan waktu yang cukup lama karena mereka pergi ketika sore hari._

 _Gadis kecil bernama Lulu itu tertidur dipangkuan sang eomma. Sang Appa mengalihkan sebentar pandanganya kearah putri kecil nya yang sedang tertidur, kemudian tersenyum._

 _Namun tiba – tiba sebuah mobil lain dari arah yang berlawanan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh kearah mobil mereka, sang Appa yang terkejut tidak sempat menghindari mobil itu, sehingga mobil mereka saling bertabrakan, menghantam keras mobil mereka._

 _Gadis kecil yang merasa terjadi sesuatu itu pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat sang eomma, dan gadis kecil itu sangat terkejut ketika mendapati kedua orang tua nya terbujur tak sadarkan diri dengan luka yang amat serius dan darah dimana – mana._

 _Namun gadis kecil itu tidak meneteskan setitik pun air mata nya, gadis kecil itu mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku mantel sang eomma, kemudian menekan nomor 911._

 _Gadis kecil itu hanya berdiri dalam diam ketika sang eomma dan appa nya di bawa kedalam mobil ambulance dan membawa serta dirinya menuju rumah sakit. Gadis kecil bernama Lulu yang baru saja menginjak umur 9 tahun tersebut hanya duduk diruang tunggu rumah sakit bersama seorang Ahjumma yang sudah bekerja dirumahnya cukup lama, bahkan dari Lulu belum lahir._

 _Beberapa hari berada dirumah sakit, gadis kecil itu mendengar pembicaraan sang Ahjumma dengan uisa yang mengobati eomma dan appa nya berkata jika orang tua nya sudah meninggal dunia._

 _Appa nya meninggalkannya dengan semua harta benda yang mereka punya. Rumah mereka diwariskan atas nama Lulu dan semua harta benda mereka termasuk perusahaan milik sang Appa diwariskan kepadanya._

 _Hanya rumah itu yang kini tersisa karena beberapa tahun kemudian orang yang sangat Appa nya percaya untuk mengelola perusahaan nya melakukan korupsi dan meninggalkan gadis itu dengan harta benda tersisa yang cukup untuk membiayai sekolahnya hingga lulus._

 _Hanya rumah itu yang tersisa untuknya._

 _..._

 _..._

"Aku tidak perduli perasaanmu. Kita sudah membuat kesepakatan agar kau tinggal disini. Jadi aku membeli rumah mu sampai perjanjian kita selesai dan aku akan mengembalikan rumahmu"

Ujar Sehun ketika Luhan akhirnya berhenti menangis

"Kau akan mengembalikan rumahku sampai perjanjian kita selesai? Kapan kita membuat perjanjian, huh? Kau yang membuat perjanjian itu sendiri dan aku tidak menyetujui nya!"

Luhan melipat tanganya didepan dada kemudian membuang muka nya agar tidak bertatapan dengan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan pergi bekerja besok dan seterusnya"

Sehun menampilkan smirk nya dan menatap Luhan dengan gaya angkuhnya, tangan dilipat di dada dan satu kaki bertumpu pada kaki sebelahnya.

"Mwo? Aishh jinjja! Baiklah, aku akan tinggal disini sampai perjanjian kita selesai! Lalu dimana kamarku?" Luhan mengarahkan pandanganya menyapu seluruh sudut apartemen Sehun.

"Kau bisa mencari nya sendiri"

Ucap Sehun kemudian membuka sebuah buku dan mulai membaca nya. Membiarkan Luhan mencari sendiri kamar nya.

Diapartemen itu hanya ada 2 pintu. 1 kamar tidur dan 1 kamar mandi.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Apa maksudmu? Disini hanya ada 1 kamar tidur!"

Luhan mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun dengan raut wajah kesal karena tidak menemukan kamar tidur lain diapartemen tersebut.

"Lalu?" pandangan Sehun masih fokus pada buku yang sedari tadi dibaca nya.

"Kau menyuruhku tinggal disini dan sekarang kau mau aku tidur disofa?"

Luhan mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Itu perkataanmu, kau tidur dikamar itu bersamaku, kau tidak baca kesepakatan nomor 2?"

Sehun menutup buku nya, kemudian menatap Luhan, sedangkan Luhan yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Mwo? Aku menolak!" Luhan membuang muka, menjauhkan mata nya dari tatapan dan wajah tampan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tidur diatas sofa ini," ujar Sehun acuh, kembali membuka buku yang sempat ia tutup dan membaca nya lagi.

Luhan mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun, lalu Luhan terlihat berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya dengan wajah kesal nya Luhan menuju kamar Sehun.

Setelah pintu kamar Sehun tertutup, Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum sedikit kemudian menutup buku yang sedari tadi terus dibaca nya, mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang sudah berbaring diatas ranjang king size milik Sehun, dengan posisi tubuh yang membelakangi Sehun.

 _"Kau terlihat manis jika seperti itu, Lu"_ batin Sehun ketika melihat posisi tidur Luhan yang seperti anak kecil.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Sehun yang sedang memandanginya, "Kenapa kau berdiri terus disitu?"

Sehun yang merasa tertangkap basah memandangi Luhan menjadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu"

Sehun berlalu, berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi kemudian keluar setelah mencuci wajahnya. Setelahnya Sehun memposisikan tubuhnya diatas ranjang king size nya dengan Luhan yang berada disampingnya.

Kemudian beberapa menit kemudian Sehun sudah tertidur pulas, berbeda dengan Luhan yang tidak tidur walaupun ia sudah memejamkan mata nya berkali – kali.

Kemudian Luhan berniat mematikan lampu yang berada diatas meja samping tempat tidur Sehun, namun tanpa sadar kegiatan Luhan tersebut mengganggu Sehun dan membuat Sehun membuka kembali mata nya.

"A-Aku hanya ingin mematikan lampu nya, ma-"

Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan ucapanya, Sehun tiba – tiba menarik tangan Luhan sehingga tubuh Luhan jatuh diatas tubuh Sehun dan kedua belah bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Luhan membelalak kaget, ia ingin menarik tubuhnya namun tangan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dengan cukup erat sehingga Luhan tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan dan ciuman Sehun yang semakin mendalam

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued~_

 _Rivew Juseyo^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: IF YOU_

 _Cast: -Oh Sehun_

 _-Xi Luhan_

 _-Other cast will appear_

 _Genre: Angst, Fluff, Romance, Mystery, etc_

 _Length: Chaptered [3/?]_

 _Warning: Banyak typo bertebaran, menimbulkan efek samping seperti bosan, mual, etc. Ini FF GS, inget GS! Bagi yang tidak suka bisa meninggalkan FF ini sesegera mungkin. Dan ini merupakan FF untuk mengikuti giveaway ya, please support me and give your review~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _-PREVIOUS-_

 _Luhan berniat mematikan lampu yang berada diatas meja samping tempat tidur Sehun, namun tanpa sadar kegiatan Luhan tersebut mengganggu Sehun dan membuat Sehun membuka kembali mata nya._

" _A-Aku hanya ingin mematikan lampu nya, ma-"_

 _Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan ucapanya, Sehun tiba – tiba menarik tangan Luhan sehingga tubuh Luhan jatuh diatas tubuh Sehun dan kedua belah bibir mereka saling bertemu._

 _Luhan membelalak kaget, ia ingin menarik tubuhnya namun tangan Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dengan cukup erat sehingga Luhan tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan dan ciuman Sehun yang semakin mendalam_

 _-Previous End-_

* * *

Apartemen itu terasa penuh dengan rasa canggung. Luhan berusaha untuk menghindari bertemu dengan Sehun. Dan sialnya ini hari minggu, ia libur hari minggu begitu juga Sehun. Dan kedua nya pun tidak mempunyai janji dengan orang lain hari ini.

Sejak insiden Sehun mencium Luhan, kedua nya jadi merasa canggung satu sama lain.

" _Mmhh.. Sehunhh"_

 _Luhan memukul dada Sehun, memberi tahu kalau ia sudah kehabisan nafas sekarang. Dengan cepat Sehun melepaskan ciuman kedua nya dan juga melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan._

" _Maaf," Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan._

 _Setelah Sehun keluar Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya kembali, namun pikirannya terus mengganggunya, membuat Luhan tidak bisa menjemput mimpinya._

 _Hingga akhirnya Luhan memutuskan keluar dari kamar Sehun, dan mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri dibalkon apartemennya. Luhan hanya diam berdiri melihat Sehun kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Sehun dan kembali masuk kedalam kamar Sehun berusaha untuk tidur._

 _..._

 _..._

...

 _ZZZRRRRAAAASSSSHHHH!_

Hujan sangat deras ketika Luhan sedang duduk diatap gedung apartemen Sehun. Terang saja tubuh Luhan langsung basah. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Ia tak menyangka akan turun hujan sekarang, pasalnya cuaca hari ini cukup bagus. Luhan berlari ke arah pintu atap gedung apartemen tersebut, namun entah kenapa pintu tersebut tidak bisa terbuka.

Luhan terus mencoba membuka pintu itu namun hanya sia – sia ketika mata nya melihat sebuah kertas yang tertempel di samping pintu atap tersebut.

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **PINTU HANYA BISA DIBUKA DARI DALAM!**_

 _ **HARAP MELETAKAN KAYU UNTUK MENJAGA PINTU TETAP TERBUKA!**_

Sialnya Luhan tidak membaca tulisan itu ketika ia naik keatas sini. Luhan merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri, berharap itu akan memberikan kehangatan untuk tubuhnya.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mendial nomor Sehun untuk meminta bantuan, tapi Sehun tidak mengangkat panggilannya sama sekali. Luhan merasa tubuhnya hampir beku kedinginan karena hujan semakin deras.

Wajah Luhan sudah sangat pucat karena terkena hujan selama hampir setengah jam lebih, kemudian Luhan merasa ponselnya bergetar, lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan yang masuk tersebut.

"Ye-yeobseyo?" gigi Luhan saling bergemeletuk, pasalnya tubuhnya sudah sangat kedinginan dan Luhan sangat menggigil.

" _Hey, Lu. Kau dimana?"_ suara Sehun terdengar panik ketika ia melihat ada 2 missed calls yang masuk dan itu dari Luhan juga saat ini sedang turun hujan yang sangat deras.

"A-Aku di a-"

 _Tutt tutt tutt tutt_

Sambungan telepon terputus karena Sehun kehabisan baterai nya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Sehun segera mengambil mantelnya dan berlari keluar. Tempat pertama yang Sehun tuju adalah taman disekitaran apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

Seingat Sehun, Luhan bilang ia akan mencari udara segar diluar, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari Luhan disana.

Sehun sudah mengelilingi seluruh sudut taman tersebut, namun Sehun tidak melihat tanda – tanda keberadaan Luhan. Sehun terus mencari disekitar gedung apartemen nya, hingga akhirnya satu tempat tersisa yang belum Sehun lihat.

 _Deg!_

Sehun membelalak kaget ketika melihat tubuh Luhan yang sudah basah seluruhnya tergeletak dibasahi hujan dengan ponselnya yang masih ia genggam.

Kemudian Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan menuju kamar apartemen Sehun dengan segera. Mau tak mau Sehun harus mengganti seluruh pakaian yang Luhan kenakan dengan miliknya, dan tak lupa Sehun menyalakan penghangat agar Luhan tidak merasa kedinginan.

Ketika Sehun ingin keluar dari kamar itu, ia mendengar suara Luhan yang memanggil nama nya.

"Sehunn hhhngg" Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman dan keringat membasahi pelipisnya, kemudian Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan duduk ditepian ranjang king size nya.

"Tak apa, Lu. Aku disini"

Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan dengan perlahan, menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipis Luhan. Sehun menundukan dirinya untuk melihat wajah cantik Luhan dengan jelas.

Dan tanpa Sehun sadari, naluri nya bergerak untuk mendekati bibir plum Luhan yang terlihat sangat manis. Dan akhirnya kedua belah bibir itu bertemu lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mphh~" Luhan terbuai dan membalas ciuman Sehun pada bibirnya. Tangannya ia lingkarkan dileher Sehun.

Luhan terus bergerak tak nyaman, kakinya bergerak tak karuan. Dan lutut kanan Luhan sukses menyentuh bagian privat Sehun.

"Arghh.." Sehun melepas ciumannya pada bibir Luhan ketika Sehun merasakan lutut Luhan bergerak menggesek bagian privat nya.

Luhan yang merasa kosong saat Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka, mencari bibir Sehun dan melumatnya ganas. Menghisap bergantian bibir atas Sehun dan menyapukan lidahnya dibibir bawah Sehun. Luhan merasa hangat ketika ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dan melumat bibirnya.

Sehun membalas ciuman Luhan. Bibirnya ia gerakkan mengemut bibir Luhan bergantian. Lidahnya bergerak memaksa Luhan membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya meraih Lidah Luhan. Saling menghisap dan bertukar saliva.

"Mphh~" Luhan terbuai. Mata nya terpejam menikmati sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Sehun berikan pada tubuhnya.

Bermenit – menit kemudian Sehun akhirnya melepas pagutan mereka. Sehun membuka mata nya menatap Luhan. Mata rusa itu terpejam dengan bibir nya yang membengkak dan terbuka. Wajah Luhan merah padam dan nafasnya terengah.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian tanganya membelai pipi mulus Luhan.

Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan, dan kecupan itu menjadi semakin panas. Sehun semakin memajukan kepalanya. Menyesap kembali bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian. Lengan Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan. Memperdalam intensitas kecupan mereka. Suara hujan yang kembali mengguyur kota Seoul seolah mengiringi kegiatan yang saat ini mereka lakukan.

"Mmhhh.. Sehun ahh, bisa kau matikan lampu nya?" ucap Luhan ditengah – tengah ciuman panas mereka. Sehun melepas sebentar ciumannya pada bibir Luhan dan kemudian mematikan lampu nya.

Yahh... mereka tidak membiarkan kita melihat kelanjutan kegiatan 'panas' mereka. Jadi kita biarkan mereka dengan kegiatanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Next is the Last Chap ya~


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: IF YOU_

 _Cast: -Oh Sehun_

 _-Xi Luhan_

 _-Other cast will appear_

 _Genre: Angst, Fluff, Romance, Mystery, etc_

 _Length: Chaptered [3/?]_

 _Warning: Banyak typo bertebaran, menimbulkan efek samping seperti bosan, mual, etc. Ini FF GS, inget GS! Bagi yang tidak suka bisa meninggalkan FF ini sesegera mungkin. Dan ini merupakan FF untuk mengikuti giveaway ya, please support me and give your review~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _-PREVIOUS-_

 _Sehun tersenyum kemudian tanganya membelai pipi mulus Luhan._

 _Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Luhan, dan kecupan itu menjadi semakin panas. Sehun semakin memajukan kepalanya. Menyesap kembali bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian. Lengan Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan. Memperdalam intensitas kecupan mereka. Suara hujan yang kembali mengguyur kota Seoul seolah mengiringi kegiatan yang saat ini mereka lakukan._

" _Mmhhh.. Sehun ahh, bisa kau matikan lampu nya?" ucap Luhan ditengah – tengah ciuman panas mereka. Sehun melepas sebentar ciumannya pada bibir Luhan dan kemudian mematikan lampu nya._

 _-Previous End-_

* * *

Sinar dipagi hari setelah semalaman hujan begitu deras.

Dua insan itu masih saja bergelung didalam selimut dan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Nghhh" Luhan membuka kelopak mata nya dan tersadar kalau ia berada dipelukan Sehun saat ini. Luhan hanya diam, menikmati pelukan hangat Sehun.

"Pagi" sapa Sehun ketika sebelumnya merasa Luhan bergerak dan mengetahui bahwa rusa nya sudah bangun.

"Ah, ne pagi" Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukan Sehun, ia merasa wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"Tidak perlu merasa malu seperti itu. Aku bahkan sudah melihat seluruh tubuhmu semalam" Sehun tersenyum meningat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan semalam. Ia tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Sehun-sii, apa kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanya Luhan hati – hati. Tidak mau membuat Sehun semakin marah pada nya.

"Memang sejak kapan aku marah padamu?" Luhan menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Tapi kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Sehun mengecup singkat bibir plum yang menjadi candu bagi nya itu.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan nya yang terlihat sangat tajam.

"Tidak" Luhan menggeleng.

Ia tidak ingat pernah bertemu dan kenal dengan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, ingat – ingat sendiri karena aku tidak mau memberi tahu mu" Sehun kembali memejamkan mata nya. Ia sungguh lelah akibat semalam.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!"

Luhan terdiam setelah meneriakkan nama Sehun sedetik lalu. Ia seperti merasa dulu pernah menyebut nama itu juga.

" _Yak! Oh Sehun! Kembalikan boneka ku" gadis kecil berlari mengejar anak laki – laki yang mengambil boneka miliknya._

" _Aniya. Kau harus merebutnya dari ku, Lulu" anak laki – laki itu berlari menjauhi gadis kecil yang ia panggil Lulu itu. kemudian mereka bermain kejar – kejaran untuk mendapatkan boneka tersebut_

" _Lu, kau akan pergi besok?" tanya Sehun. Saat ini mereka sedang mensandarkan tubuh mereka pada batang pohon maple setelah lelah berlari kesana – kemari._

" _Ne, aku akan pindah besok, Hunnah" jawab Luhan dengan raut sedih._

" _Nanti siapa yang akan bermain lagi denganku?"_

" _Hunnie harus mencari teman lain untuk diajak bermain, ne? Karena Lulu harus pergi besok"_

" _Nanti kalau Hunnie sudah besar, Hunnie akan mencari Lulu dan menjadikan Lulu istri Hunnie" Sehun tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk tubuh Luhan._

" _Lulu hati – hati, ne?"_

" _Arraseo Hunnie. Lulu akan menunggu Hunnie menemukan Lulu" Luhan melepas pelukan mereka dan tersenyum sangat cantik._

 _Luhan mengaitkan jari kelingking miliknya dengan jari kelingking milik Sehun, "Yakso!"_

"Aku ingat Hunnie~" Luhan melonjak, membuat Sehun yang sedari tadi tertidur menjadi terbangun.

"Ingat apa?" balas Sehun yang sedikit kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Hunnie, kau punya janji denganku! Kau ingat janjimu?" tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah berbinar menatap ke arah Sehun.

"Tentu aku ingat janji ku, Lulu" Sehun tersenyum kemudian memeluk Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku bersikap dingin padamu karena kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali dan malah membuat kekacauan dihari pertama kita bertemu" Sehun mendengus mengingat kejadian Luhan yang menumpahkan kopi dan kue pada baju nya.

"Mianhae, Hunnie~" ucap Luhan menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

...

...

...

...

"Hunnie, ini minuman apa?" Luhan mengeluarkan sebotol minuman yang berwarna merah dari kulkas milik Sehun.

"Itu obat" jawab Sehun singkat yang kini sedang fokus dengan buku yang sedang dibaca nya.

"Obat apa?" Luhan memutar – mutar botol tersebut, melihat jika ada sebuah tulisan yang dapat memberi tahu nya tentang obat itu, namun nihil.

"Aku akan kehilangan kesadaran jika aku telat makan jadi aku harus meminum obat itu agar aku tidak merasa lapar lagi. Kata lain, obat itu dibuat khusus untukku"

Luhan hanya ber-oh ria mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan. Kemudian meletakkan kembali botol tersebut pada tempatnya semula.

"Lu, kesini" Sehun melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk menghampirinya.

Setelah Luhan mendekati Sehun, ia menepuk paha nya mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk berbaring diatas paha nya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin pada Sehun.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Maaf endingnya gaje. aku sudah kehilangan ide mau nulis apa. Jadinya hanya begini. Mianhae~

Last,

Review Juseyo^^

matahari memasuki celah jendela kamar Sehun yang terbuka sedikit, memberikan kehangatan


End file.
